Fanon:Bella Goth (Strangetown) (C.Syde)
Bella Goth is a well known resident in my player stories in The Sims 2 in Strangetown. In my player stories, Bella Goth has been having a hard time being picked on by fellow Townies. She wants to be her own person. She doesn't want the life the aliens set her up to live - impersonating a well known missing Pleasantview resident who just happened to have the same name and a very similar appearance. But even she has a number of friends in Strangetown. Bella Goth is an official member of the Loner Family in my player stories, while she lives in a separate house. Bella is voiced by Zoe Galvez and is 28 days from being an Elder. Two Bella Goths At some point the infamous Pollination Technician, a Sim pollinator and Mad Scientist decided to play a cruel joke on two residents - noting that there were two Sims in the Sim universe under the name Bella Goth. One in Pleasantview and one in Strangetown. Pollination abducted the Pleasantview Bella, wiped her memories and used a Death token to force her into hiding. Then he Abducted the Strangetown Bella, wiped her Memories and dressed her up to look like the Pleasantview Bella. For quite some time, no one in Strangetown realised what had happened, as the Strangetown Bella wasn't a well known resident. Then a rumour spread that the Strangetown Bella had kidnapped the Pleasantview Bella and taken her place - in Strangetown obviously. This section was written specifically for my player stories and is not considered to be canonical elsewhere. Life in Strangetown Bella was originally an additional member to the Singles Family in my player stories. However the family no longer exists - Lola Curious, Chloe Curious, Erin Beaker and Kristen Loste are now married to Vidcund Curious, Pascal Curious, General Buzz Grunt and Ajay Loner respectively. Bella is now friends with her former roommates and they are all friends with each other. In my player stories, she was originally employed in the Medical career. Since her employment in the Business career as an Executive, Bella has risen through the ranks and become a Business Tycoon, and thus she completed her Lifetime want. She is also now a neutral Witch. Something the Pleasantview Bella never became. Simology |-|Skills= |-|Personality= |-|Interests= Gallery Repossession Man (2) Icon.png|A Strangetown Repo Man Singles Family Household.png|Bella Goth's house Trivia *Bella is described as being elegant and athletic. However the Strangetown Bella isn't very interested in sports. *Unlike the Pleasantview Bella, the Strangetown Bella is culture, paranormal, health, fashion and entertainment. The Pleasantview Bella is interested in crime, sports and work, unlike the Strangetown Bella. *Most players either acknowledge the two Bella Goths to be the same. Some of them even write the Strangetown Bella out and put the real Bella in her place. *At one point Bella "accidentally" started a Fire in her house. This was because I had put a Barbecue inside, initially unaware that it would catch fire outright if placed inside. After Isabella Monty accidentally started a fire in her house, I decided to have Bella use her barbecue inside, as a joke based on my previous mistake. *At one point when I changed the hairstyles of one of the three Repossession Men of Strangetown (see above), Bella's house became corrupted so that Sims were no longer able to walk by her house (with the exception of paper deliverers, bill deliverers, other service Sims, visiting Sims and possibly Sims who are furious with a resident). Ah well. Hopefully at some point I'll be able to fix the corruption, and in any case the corruption is only minor. *Despite being a Romance Sim, Bella has several qualities that one would expect of a Knowledge Sim. I will give her the Knowledge secondary aspiration, once I have installed Free Time. *Using SimPE, I gave Bella some memories of growing up and getting abducted by aliens, to tie in with her backstory as a Strangetown townie, and in consistency with the playable Strangetown Sims, as they have memories of growing up. *I am considering pairing her up with the townie Abhijeet Cho. Category:Abducted Sims (fanon) Category:Normal Sims (fanon) Category:Rich Sims (fanon) Category:Sims wearing jewels (fanon) Category:Sims wearing makeup (fanon) Category:Sims who have been spied on through a telescope (fanon) Category:Sims who work in the Medicine career (fanon) Category:Sims with diminutive names (fanon) Category:Sims with face paint (fanon) Category:Sims with long hair (fanon) Category:Sims with wavy hair (fanon) Category:Townies (fanon)